


under the blue

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Social Media, Cyber sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: It started maybe eight months ago now. It was nothing at first, nothing important or significant and didn’t really mean anything, it was just a tweet and then a dm and then--Jessi had been highly skeptical. “You can’t just meet people off Twitter, Changkyun. That’s not how this works.”----Changkyun finally meets his favorite fanartist/internet boyfriend, 761111wingman aka Yoo-ki, in real life.





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun fiddles with the paper napkin, ripping it into strips. He refuses to check his phone again; he’s only been seated for five minutes and he was 10 minutes early. Changkyun takes a deep breath and lets the way the smell of coffee lingers in the cafe calm him down.

It’ll be fine.

Totally, absolutely fine.

It started maybe eight months ago now. It was nothing at first, nothing important or significant and didn’t really _mean_ anything, it was just a tweet and then a dm and then--

Jessi had been highly skeptical. “You can’t just meet people off _Twitter_ , Changkyun. That’s not how this works.”

“ _You_ met Hoseok off of _Tinder_ . And you and Daesik met through fucking _Tumblr_ ,” Changkyun argued at the time. “Twitter isn’t better or worse than either of those places.”

“Why do all these sites start with a ‘T’?” Hoseok’s voice wandered into the room before him; when he entered, he was cradling groceries and beer. Jessi perked up immediately and jumped off the couch to help her boyfriend. Changkyun gagged a bit when Hoseok bent down a little to give Jessi a peck on the temple. “Is there a rule about questionable places to meet people having to start with the letter ‘T’? Poor letter ‘T’. It’s getting such a bad rap now.”

Changkyun squinted at the two before pointing an accusatory finger at Hoseok, “Did you have one of Hyungwon’s special brownies?”

Hoseok nodded happily. “It was really tasty and now I’m really floaty. I think I bought too many snacks though.”

“Your boyfriend is high in my house again, Jessi.”

“It’s not _your_ house, brat. It’s _mine_ .” Jessi grabbed a stepping stool from its hiding place. “Maybe if you had a _real_ boyfriend, _you_ could have one high in your house too,” Jessi drawled blandly as she put away four bags of Cheetos and five boxes of Oreos.

“And that’s why I’m going to meet Yoo-ki.”

Now Changkyun’s going to cause an earthquake with the way his left leg keeps jiggling. Still no new messages from 761111wingman. Changkyun takes a deep breath, tries to calm down. If he wasn’t so worried about missing Yoo-ki, Changkyun would get up and get some fresh air. As it is, the cafe is full and Changkyun doesn’t want to risk losing the table _and_ missing Yoo-ki’s entrance.

He scrolls through their old messages, trying to remember exactly what it was that he messaged to one of the biggest fanartists for Nightwing. It must’ve been something clever or funny or insightful or all of those things. (It was, _dick grayson has the best butt y/y_ )

What if Changkyun doesn’t live up the witty banter? What if Yoo-ki takes one look at his face and decides he isn’t hot enough, no matter how often they’ve already seen each other naked? That the soft pudge of his belly and lack of any sort of muscle definition isn’t good enough?

Almost every time they video chat is pretty much the same. Changkyun never showed Yoo-ki his face, but from the start of the chat both of them were in their boxers. Changkyun admired the lean physique that Yoo-ki had. He wasn’t massively ripped, but his pecs were more defined than Changkyun’s. All Yoo-ki’s tattoos were on display; almost all his skin covered in intricate reds and blacks. Changkyun couldn’t decide which was his favorite, but he did know he wanted to trace the ink with his fingers and then his tongue.

Yoo-ki laughed and ran his hands down his torso, pausing to trail a finger tip over the rose on his hip. “Then meet up with me. Make good on all your promises.” Changkyun gulped as Yoo-ki palmed himself through his boxers, letting the fabric clearly outline his slowly hardening cock. Yoo-ki groaned, “I wish I could see your pretty face, baby, I just know you look so good.”

“M-maybe,” Changkyun said, wincing at how he stuttered. “Would you want t-to--”

“Come on, tell me what you want,” Yoo-ki groaned. Changkyun moaned at the way Yoo-ki’s voice cracked as it deepened from the sweeter tones of how he normally sounded. “I can’t know what to do when you won’t tell me.”

“I want you to--to touch me?” Changkyun was so grateful that Yoo-ki couldn’t see his face. It was such a simple request, the absolute bare _minimum_ , but Changkyun didn’t know how to even begin to tell Yoo-ki he wanted _everything_. He took a deep breath and stared at how Yoo-ki’s strong and delicate hands worked over himself. The tiger on the back of his hand just emphasized how his tendons shifted beneath the skin. Changkyun didn’t even think when he blurted out, “I wanna suck on your fingers.”

Yoo-ki hissed and precum pulsed out of his cock, barely showing up on Changkyun’s screen. At least that’s what Changkyun hoped. He pulled his boxers down and took his cock into his hands and started stroking. Yoo-ki slowed his hand and leaned further into his camera. Changkyun doesn’t know why he still wore a face mask, especially if it was pulled under his chin. His sharp eyes were clearly watching how Changkyun responded to his own touch.

“God, you don’t have to show me your whole face, but, _shit_ , I need to see you sucking on your fingers. Can you do that for me?” Yoo-ki leaned back after asking. His eyebrows furrowed up and his mouth dropped open. Changkyun loved the way his biceps flexed, loved the way the portrait on his shoulder moved with each movement. He hesitated; Changkyun knew Yoo-ki wouldn’t be mad if Changkyun refused, but.

Changkyun leaned into his camera a little, letting his lips take up most of the view, and swiped his tongue over his lower lip. He brought up his fingers with a little bit of precum and licked it off. Changkyun peeked at Yoo-ki’s reaction, satisfied with the way the other man’s hand started moving faster.

It was time to put on a show for Yoo-ki.

Changkyun dropped his jaw further and stuck his tongue out to lick up his index finger before pinching his tongue between his middle and index finger. He felt a little stupid and out of his element. But Yoo-ki groaned out soft praises and Changkyun shuddered at the sound of Yoo-ki’s wrecked voice. Changkyun let his tongue lick up the seam of his two fingers and pretended they were Yoo-ki’s dick. He sucked on his fingertips and swirled the tip of his tongue around them the way he would the head of a dick. He pushed his fingers deep into his mouth and let his mouth stay open so Yoo-ki could see how Changkyun pressed down on the back of his tongue. Changkyun gagged a little when he did that, loving Yoo-ki’s reaction.

“Jesus, _Danny_ , you really know how to rile up a guy.”

Changkyun gurgled out a laugh and slipped his fingers out of his mouth. He wiped the spit off onto his cock and angled the camera back down so when he leaned back his face was still out of view. He let out a sigh when he started moving his hand along his cock. “So you like that? ‘Cause I wanna do that to your cock, maybe.”

“Yeah, I like that. God, Danny, I wanna meet you, baby. I wanna make you feel good myself.” Yoo-ki tipped his head back so he was looking down his nose at his webcam. Changkyun moaned quietly and imagined what it’d be like to have Yoo-ki’s hand on him instead. How it’d be if, maybe, one of Yoo-ki’s thin fingers was inside him. Changkyun’s never wanted that before, but every time he watched Yoo-ki finger himself, Changkyun wanted that a little more.

A loud whine escaped Changkyun’s mouth and he quickly slapped his hand over it. Yoo-ki chuckled, more breath than sound. “Danny, what do I always say?”

“To let you hear me,” Changkyun whined. “God, I don’t know _why_ you’d wanna hear me.”

“Did you forget already? I wanna know I’m who you’re thinking of when you cum.”

Changkyun’s hips thrusted up at that and let himself moan out, _“Yoo-ki,”_ as he sped his hand up. Yoo-ki’s voice was intoxicating, always had been for Changkyun. It dripped in his ears and coaxed him out of his shell and forced Changkyun to reveal himself in a way he craved. Changkyun had joked to Jooheon and Hyungwon that he probably could cum from just Yoo-ki’s voice alone (then he did, stoned out of his mind with Yoo-ki murmuring every filthy thing Changkyun wanted to hear).

Changkyun’s snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing with a series of messages.

> I’m almost there!! Sorry checking in took longer than I expected.  
>  How will I recognize you? Can’t very well be going up to each cute boy in the cafe and asking to see the moles on their chests or their dicks ;)  
>  **_761111wingman_ **  
>  25s

Changkyun blushes from tips of his ears to his chest and frantically types out a description of where he’s sitting and what he’s wearing before frantically locking his phone. He mildly regrets choosing this cafe but it isn’t usually this busy. But he guesses it doesn’t help that the con starts tomorrow.

It was his idea to meet now. Yoo-ki had posted about getting a table at the con and mentioned in passing that this would be the closest they probably would ever be. Changkyun knew that if he didn’t want to meet with Yoo-ki now, he wouldn’t be mad. But then Changkyun might have to wait another year for the convention cycle to start over.

Changkyun didn’t want to wait anymore.

He asked to meet Yoo-ki before they started getting sexual. “I just. You’ll be where I live. And I don’t want to wait any longer to meet you.”

Changkyun had pulled his hoodie sleeves down over his hands, fiddling with them like he always did when he was nervous. Yoo-ki had been rolling a joint and promptly dropped his grinder when Changkyun asked.

“Holy--You want to meet? Seriously?” Yoo-ki sounded so happy, so surprised. He picked up his laptop and brought it closer to his face. Changkyun blushed, even though Yoo-ki still couldn’t see his face.

“Yeah, like. You’ll be here. I live less than 20 minutes outside the city by bus. And,” Changkyun’s voice dropped to almost a whisper, “I really like you. I want to meet you so I can tell you in person.”

Yoo-ki yelled and almost dropped his laptop. Changkyun burst into laughed and adjusted in his chair. “Are you okay?”

Yoo-ki gingerly placed his laptop back on his lap and laughed again. “You like me? For more than just my devilishly good looks and talent?”

“I dunno if I’d call you devilish--”

“Wow, rude and you just said you like me.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.” Changkyun covered his mouth with his sleeve, laughing quietly. “So, can we meet? I’m scared, but you’ll be here and I don’t want to have to wait any longer. And we both know I’m too broke to fly out and meet you anywhere else.”

“You know, I have a boner now,” Yoo-ki sang out. “Being emotionally intimate always gets me going.”

Changkyun groans a little and covers his face again thinking about it. He’s still embarrassed but glad that Yoo-ki so easily agreed to the meeting. And now he’s in a cafe, waiting to meet Yoo-ki and Changkyun feels like he’s going to burst out of his skin.

“Daniel?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long. these past few months have been really exhausting and tiring and rough and all the negative adjectives.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> this fic has taken on a life of its own. i hope you enjoy it

“Daniel?”

Changkyun’s head whips up and Yoo-ki stands right there. He’s shorter than Changkyun imagined, even if they had talked about how tall they are before. Yoo-ki’s face breaks into a grin and it’s so much cuter in person than online that it takes Changkyun a moment to recover.

“Holy  _ shit _ , you’re so fucking  _ cute _ ,” Yoo-ki gushes as he slips into the chair across from Changkyun. Yoo-ki automatically reaches a hand across the table, eyes never leaving Changkyun’s face. “Wow. I always imagined you’d be gorgeous, but.  _ Wow _ .”

Changkyun’s face heats up and he covers his cheeks and shakes his head. “I’m not--I’m not  _ anything _ , I’m just--” He starts giggling when he realizes that Yoo-ki is waiting for him to hold his hand. “Sorry, I’m kind of in awe of how you look exactly the same and yet nothing like what you look like online.”

Yoo-ki giggles nervously as he takes off his beanie to reveal silver hair. Changkyun stares in open amazement as Yoo-ki runs his fingers through his hair. Changkyun reaches forward and traces a finger over the tiger tattoo, the one he always stares at when Yoo-ki masturbates. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Yoo-ki finally says and covers Changkyun’s hand with his.

“Same here.” Changkyun feels like he’s floating as he stares at Yoo-ki. He can see the older man’s eyebrow piercing clearly, can see that the hoop in his septum actually has a delicate lace pattern instead of a normal ball like Changkyun thought. 

Yoo-ki is just so damn beautiful. The ink is sharper and clearer in person. He can see the vines that connect his sleeves to his chest piece peeking out from the collar of his shirt and Changkyun’s immediately overcome with the intense need to remove Yoo-ki’s shirt so he can finally make good on his promises in all their chats.

“I can’t tell if you want to kill me and wear my skin or fuck me senseless,” Yoo-ki finally quips, a nervous chuckle bubbling up from his throat. Changkyun chokes on his own spit and barks out a laugh.

“Sorry, I just, uhm. I’ve thought about this a lot.” Changkyun reaches up and gently cups Yoo-ki’s cheek. “I definitely wasn’t thinking about killing you and wearing your skin. I’m just so happy to meet you, Yoo-ki.”

“Kihyun,” Yoo-ki corrects. “My real name is Kihyun.”

Changkyun blinks in surprise. Yoo-ki-- _ Kihyun _ \--smiles shyly and strokes his thumb over the back of Changkyun’s hand. It never occured to Changkyun that Yoo-ki wasn’t his real name, but then again, Changkyun isn’t going by his real name online either.

“Oh. Daniel isn’t my name either.” Changkyun scrunches his nose a bit before amending, “Well, it is. But only my white friends call me Daniel. Everyone else calls me Changkyun.”

“Changkyun,” Yoo--Kihyun says and it sounds like it belongs in his mouth. Kihyun bites his lip a little and nods. “It suits you somehow.”

Changkyun blushes again and shakes his head. “Were you always this gross or did I miss it somehow in eight months of talking to you?”

“I’ve always been this gross, you were too busy staring at my dick to notice,” Kihyun easily says, tugging on Changkyun’s hand a little. Changkyun chokes, again and shakes his head.

“You trying to make me choke?”

“Mmm, not yet, but I was hoping maybe later.” Kihyun smirks as Changkyun whines and slides down in his seat.

“God, I didn’t prepare myself for your innuendo in person,” Changkyun groans. Kihyun giggles and pulls on Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun sticks his tongue out and just. Basks. At some point they order drinks and snacks, but Changkyun doesn’t know when exactly.

Changkyun’s phone vibrates, a picture of Jessi drunk and flipping off the camera filling the screen. Changkyun stares wide eyed at it for maybe too long before Kihyun says, “Uhm, do you need to get that?”

“Fuck, yeah, I probably should.” Changkyun grabs the phone and jogs outside. He’s surprised by how dark it’s gotten. No wonder Jessi is calling him. He groans but answers the phone, “Hey Jessi, I’m still alive, can I call--”

_ “You realize the trains and buses stop in like three hours right?” _ Jessi only sounds mildly annoyed, like Hoseok forgot to buy her favorite protein bars.  _ “You can’t stay the night with a  _ stranger from Twitter _ , your mom would kill me.” _

“Glad to see your main concern is my well-being, cuz,” Changkyun sighs. He stares into the cafe through the window and sees Kihyun on his phone. 

_ “Have you asked him yet?” _

“I don’t wanna.” Changkyun continues watching Kihyun, smiling and waving when Kihyun notices him. “He already said it was nothing--”

_ “Just because he said that it was nothing doesn’t mean that it’s true.” _

Changkyun can just imagine what Jessi looks like right now; her expression’s probably worried yet exasperated. That seemed to be her default expression whenever Changkyun mentioned Yoo-ki.

Changkyun groans and turns away from the window. He doesn’t want to think about what Jessi’s asking. He knows at some point he needs to ask Kihyun about it, knows he needs to own up to his cyberstalking and seeing something he shouldn’t have, but right  _ now _ . Right now Changkyun wants to pretend everything is okay and neither of them might have someone at home waiting for them. Well, technically Jessi is at home waiting for Changkyun, but she’s his cousin. Well. Step-cousin.

Him and Yoo-ki had only been…doing whatever it is they are doing for a couple months when Changyun decided to do some snooping. Hyungwon and Jooheon had warned him against it, but Jessi got him drunk one night and everyone else was just too curious about this Yoo-ki he couldn’t shut up about.

It wasn’t hard to find Yoo-ki’s Instagram. It was exactly what Changkyun expected from Yoo-ki. Row after row of process videos with some finished pieces and black and white aesthetic photos. Some sketches for tattoos that Yoo-ki was working on. But barely after couple scrolls, Changkyun saw a picture of Yoo-ki and another man. 

He was broad and taller than Yoo-ki and could probably bench press Changkyun’s entire being without breaking a sweat. There was a picture of Yoo-ki peeking from around the other man’s shoulders, looking annoyed. Changkyun could barely make out Yoo-ki’s body behind him. It was…a very relationship-esque photo. He was in a fair amount of Yoo-ki’s photos. Arm slung casually around Yoo-ki in a black and white selfie. Modelling a new shirt design for Yoo-ki’s website. Caught in a candid shot smiling with a girl and Yoo-ki pulled tight against his chest.

“Maybe they’re just good friends,” Jooheon said, frown and worry all over his expressive face. Everyone else nodded, but Changkyun knew no one else believed it. None of the captions clearly defined who this other man was. Yoo-ki had never mentioned a partner, but he was also guarded about his private life online. He talked to Changkyun about his friends, about his roommates, but never a romantic partner. 

“Am I…a sidechick? I’ve never been a sidechick before.” Changkyun tried to keep his tone light but he felt his stomach twisting into tight, tiny knots. He downed whatever was left of his beer before grabbing another can and swallowing half of the can before determinedly scrolling some more. “I mean, if I’m a sidechick to  _ this _ guy, that’s an ego boost. Like damn, look at this guy.”

“Maybe we should just watch some food shows,” Hoseok said while he tried to take Changkyun’s phone from him. Changkyun fell off the couch and onto the floor. He army crawled as fast as he could to a corner of the room far away from his friends, but Wheein sat down on top of him.

“Come on, Changkyun, hand over the phone, you’re just going to make yourself sad,” she said, patient as her brother was with him. Changkyun shook his head and wiggled beneath her. She tried to grab it again but Changkyun tried to bite her hand when it came close to his phone. “Oh my god, how the fuck am I younger than you?”

“It’s too late, I’ve already made myself sad, let me just perish here instead.”

“Kkungie. You’re being dramatic. Hand over the phone.” Jessi squatted down in front of him. She wiggled her hand the way you would to ask a toddler or a dog to drop something.

“I’m not a dog,” Changkyun muttered darkly, still scrolling, even with Wheein sitting on top of him and Jessi giving him her deadliest glare. “I’m a human adult I can scroll through a dude’s Instagram feed if I wanna.”

“You’re drunk and making yourself sad,” Jessi replied and grabbed his phone easily. She turned it off and tossed it to Hoseok who dashed into her room, no doubt to hide it somewhere gross like her underwear drawer. Changkyun wouldn’t be getting that phone back any time soon.

“But Jessi--” Changkyun was still sprawled out on the floor, even though Wheein got off him as soon as the phone was out of sight.

“No way, I told you talking to dudes off Twitter was a bad idea. Now you’re going to mope around the house for the rest of the week instead of having Skype sex.” Jessi grabbed Changkyun by his wrist and dragged his limp body back towards the couch. “And you moping is way grosser than overhearing you.”

“Can you really hear us?” Changkyun pouted up at his cousin. Jessi sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, you’re not nearly as sneaky as you think,” Hoseok said and sat on the ground next to Changkyun.

“But I never hear  _ you _ fucking.” As soon as Changkyun said it he immediately regretted it. Hoseok turned bright pink and Jessi just looked smug.

“Hoseokkie is very good at being quiet, especially when he has something to keep his mouth occupied.” Jessi ruffled her boyfriend’s hair affectionately and Changkun stood up.

“Yep, that’s gross. I’m gunna go vomit now. Anyone else?” Jooheon’s face was something between nausea and awe. He nodded and followed Changkyun into the bathroom. Jooheon shut and locked the door behind them as Changkyun splashed some water on his face.

“Dude, are you okay?” Jooheon asked, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting when he spoke. “I know how much you like this guy--”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll--I’ll ignore my feelings and him and it’ll all be  _ fine _ in a month. Maybe two months.” Changkyun sat on the edge of the tub and stared up at his best friend. Jooheon was clearly as convinced as Changkyun was.

“So you’re going to keep talking to him  _ even though _ he might be cheating on his beefy as hell boyfriend and you’re going to tell me that from now on you won’t be comparing yourself to him?” Jooheon sat down on the closed toilet and shook his head. “Come on, Kyun. Talk to him. It might just be a misunderstanding. It’s better to know isn’t it?”

“I don’t remember you being this calm when you thought Hyungwon had cheated on Minhyuk with you,” Changkyun muttered. Jooheon leaned over and smacked Changkyun on the forehead. “Uhm,  _ ow _ , bitch?”

“I  _ wasn’t _ calm and then I talked to both of them and now I get DP’d on the regular, so who’s the real winner here?”

“That’s the most you’ve ever talked about sex with your boyfriends and I immediately regret asking.”

Jooheon snorted and stood up. “I’m jus’ saying. You like Yoo-ki a lot. You deserve to know if you’re just a sidechick or if this is all just a misunderstanding.” He opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. “And if you’re not okay with being a sidechick, I’ll be here with Ben and Jerry’s and Jessi will track his ass down and chop off his dick.”

Changkyun barked out a bitter laugh and shook his head. “Glad to know you have my back.”

 

Now Changkyun hangs up from his call with his cousin and tries his best to ignore the nausea that’s starting to build. He glances back at the window and panics when he doesn’t see Kihyun there. A hand on his shoulder startles Changkyun, but when he turns, ready to fight whoever it is, he comes face to face with Kihyun.

“Whoa, there,” Kihyun says, raising his hands up. He has a soft smile on his face but his eyes look worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s just my cousin.” Changkyun stuffed his hands into his pockets and looks off to the side. “She’s just being nosy and making sure I’m not going to spend the night with you.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and of course it’s the pierced one. “Spend the night with me huh? That makes it sound like you’re a lady of the night.” Kihyun feigns shock, “Do I owe you money for all the cybersex? ‘Cause I don’t think I can cover--”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Changkyun bursts into laughter and slaps a hand over Kihyun’s mouth. 

“I’m just saying.” Kihyun removes Changkyun’s hand and moves it to his cheek, where he keeps both their hands. A mischievous look passes over Kihyun’s before he starts singing,  _ “Chang-kyuuuuun, you don’t have to put on the red light.” _

“I regret ever speaking to you.” Changkyun tries to pretend he’s annoyed but can’t stop his laughter. Kihyun still has a hand covering Changkyun’s and another on Changkyun’s waist and Changkyun is acutely aware of how close they are right now and how Kihyun’s eyes keep darting between his own eyes and Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun licks his lips, staring openly at Kihyun’s lips. “I wanna kiss you right now.”

Changkyun barely has time to finish his sentence before Kihyun’s leaning in and kissing him. Changkyun lets out a quiet noise of surprise but melts into the kiss easily. Changkyun isn’t sure what he was expecting to feel when they kissed for the first time. The butterflies in his stomach beat their wings so hard, Changkyun’s worried they’ll fly straight out of his mouth and into Kihyun’s.

The hand on Changkyun’s waist moves to his lower back and Changkyun sighs and lets his body melt further. He knows they should probably go somewhere else if they’re going to makeout; they’re not teenagers and even if this city’s pretty liberal, Changkyun doesn’t want to risk anything. 

“Maybe--Maybe we should go somewhere, more, uh, like,” Changkyun searches for the words, knowing that there’s no good way to phrase this. No way to make it sound less like ‘let’s fuck’ and more like ‘I don’t want people staring.’

“Somewhere more private?” Kihyun searches Changkyun’s face, wicked smile on his lips. “So forward, Changkyun.”

Changkyun knows with absolute certainty he’s bright pink. “N-no, that’s--I mean,  _ yes _ , I want to--Ugh! What I mean is, I just don’t like it when people are staring at me.”

“I’ve been staring at you all day.”

“That was cheesy,” Changkyun groans. He puts a little bit of distance between him and Kihyun. “And you know what I mean. Just. People staring. At me. Us. You know.”

Kihyun brushes some hair from Changkyun’s face. “Okay, that’s totally reasonable. But your cousin doesn’t want you staying overnight at some ‘dude from Twitter’s’ hotel room I’m guessing.”

“No,” Changkyun giggles, “no, she really doesn’t.”

“Do  _ you _ want to stay over at some random dude from Twitter’s hotel?” Kihyun’s still gently holding Changkyun’s cheek, still has a hand on the small of Changkyun’s back. Changkyun bites down on his bottom lip, staring at Kihyun’s mouth. 

He doesn’t want to go home. Not yet. Not when he  _ still _ hasn’t been able to explore more with Kihyun. He doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow or the day after. If he waits too long, Changkyun knows he’ll lose his nerve and regret it. And this wasn’t a regret he could live with.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Kihyun starts, voice cautious but kind. “We can just hang out. Watch public broadcasting. I don’t--I don’t want it to feel like you’re rushing into anything or--”

Changkyun leans back into Kihyun’s space and kisses him. When he pulls away, Kihyun’s smiling big and wide, eyes scrunched up. Changkyun feels like he’s floating. “I wanna go to your hotel. I--I don’t want to not take this chance. Besides, I’ve got, like, two more hours before I need to worry about Jessi again.”

“So, you’ll come back with me?”

“To your hotel, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh my god, if you ask me again I’m going home,” Changkyun laughs, pushing Kihyun away. “ _ Yes _ , I want to go back to your hotel. So. Let’s go.” Changkyun takes another step away from Kihyun, raising his eyebrow. Kihyun stands frozen, eyes a little bit too wide. “Unless I should go home?”

“No!” Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s hand, “No, no I really,  _ really _ don’t want you to go home. Not yet.”

“Okay.” Changkyun smiles, kisses the hand holding his. “Lead on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan) or [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me


End file.
